I'm Already There
by Alexandria'xx
Summary: James Moody is chief officer on the Titanic and Alison is 6th officer. What will happen to these too on the Ill-fated voyage of the Titanic?
1. The Officer's

_**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC or 'I'm Already There' by Westlife **_

Alison POV*

"Alison May Jones,

You have been selected to join the_ R.M.S Titanic_ as our sixth officer on her Maiden voyage. She sails out of Southampton on April 10th, 1912. Please be at Belfast April 9th, 1912, so you can meet the crew and finish up a few things. We look forward to this voyage.

Congratulations and see you soon

Captain E.J Smith"

April 9th, 1912*

I woke up at 7:00 and looked out the window like every other ordinary day, but today was not just any ordinary day. Today I was going to Belfast to board the unsinkable Titanic and he sixth officer. I walked over to my desk and looked at the letter on my desk I picked it up and read it again. But I just couldn't believe it, I was a girl, but I was a officer on the grandest ship in the whole world. And better yet my uncle Andrews designed and built the ship. How wonderful is that?

"Alison dear come down and eat!" my mother yelled up at me.

"Okay mother I will be down in a minute." I put the letter down and walked downstairs. I got into my dining room and saw a big breakfast.

"How are you feeling?'" my mother asked.

"I'm really nervous; I mean I'm going to be the only girl officer on the ship, what if the other officers don't like me." I sighed sadly.

"Don't worry darling you'll do fine, and with how beautiful you are those officers won't mess with you." My mother said. It made me feel a little better. "oh and your uncle will be here at 9:00 to take you to Belfast, so don't worry your uncle will be on the ship with you." Now that made me fell a lot better. I excused myself and went upstairs to get ready. My uncle told me to wear my officers uniform even though we don't sail that day, every officer has to wear it.

"Alison darling you uncle is here!" I heard my mother say. I grabbed my bag that had some of my things in it, I took one last look around my room. I was getting ready to walk out when I turned around and walked over to my desk and took out a small box. Inside the box were two necklaces, one had a small anchor on it and the other one had a small angel on it. I closed the box and put it in my bag. I walked out of my room and smiled. I walked down stairs dropped my bag and jumped into my uncles arms.

"Oh Alison your 13, yet you still act 10." My mom, my uncle and I all laughed. "well dear we better get going we don't want to be late." I looked over at my mom. I walked over to her and hugged her as hard as I could.

"I'm going to miss you mother." I said. A single tear slid down my cheek but I whipped it away.

"don't worry darling, I'll see you soon. Being an officer was your dream, now that you've achieved it, go and live it." my mother said, we both smiled, I gave her one last hug and backed up. I took one last look around my house, the place that I grew up in. now I'm trading it for sailing around the world. Me and my uncle walked outside and got in the carriage, and it pulled away.

At Belfast*

We pulled up at a dock next to the biggest ship I have ever seen in my life.

"I can't believe you built this." I said in amazement.

"well lets go and have you meet the Captain and crew." We walked up the gangway into the bridge. There were six men in there all dressed in uniform and I imidiantly recognized the captain.

"Hello Mr. Andrews." Said the captain.

"Mr. Smith, how's the ship holding up?" my uncle asked.

"She's almost ready sir."

"good good. Ah men this is my niece Alison." My uncle said. I looked at the other officers and gave a small smile,

"this is 1st officer Murdoch, 2nd officer Lightoller, 3rd officer Pitman, 4th officer Boxhall, 5th officer Lowe and our chief officer Moody." I smiled at all the men who tipped their caps, but when I looked at officer Moody I looked at him for a second longer. There was something different about him, a good different and I couldn't wait to get to know him.


	2. A moonlight night

_**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC OR "I'M ALREADY THERE" BY WESTLIFE!**_

Alison POV*

_"good good. Ah men this is my niece Alison." My uncle said. I looked at the other officers and gave a small smile,_

_"this is 1st officer Murdoch, 2nd officer Lightoller, 3rd officer Pitman, 4th officer Boxhall, 5th officer Lowe and our chief officer Moody." I smiled at all the men who tipped their caps, but when I looked at officer Moody I looked at him for a second longer. There was something different about him, a good different and I couldn't wait to get to know him._

"Ms. Alison Jones here is you new sixth officer." Captain Smith said. "I trust you will make her feel comfortable." The officers nodded and I just looked down.

"Alison I have to go check on a few things, will you be okay here?" my uncle asked me.

I looked up at him and sighed. "I think I'll manage." I said. We both laughed and he left, when I turned around there were six officers staring at me. I sighed. "This is what I get for following my dream, I never should have taken this job." I murmured. I sighed again and turned to walk away.

"Ms. Jones, wait." I heard someone say my name. I turned around to see three officers behind me. I recognized them as 5th officer Lowe, 2nd officer Lightoller and chief officer Moody.

"What?" I asked a little sad.

"Well, uh… we thought we should get to know you." Asked Lowe a little shy, I gave a small smile.

"Well, what would you like to know? " I asked, they all looked relived when I asked.

"Anything." Lightoller asked a little fast. "Uh what I met was whatever you want to tell us." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. I gave a small laugh and smiled.

"Okay, well my name is Alison May Andrews-Jones. I'm 23, I live with my mother and older sister in London, but I was visiting relatives in Ireland. I love to sing and play the piano, and that's pretty much it. I don't live a very exciting life." I said, and then came the question I wish I ever heard.

"What about you father?" Lowe asked.

I sighed. "My father was killed along with my brother." A tear escaped my eye but I whipped it away. "They were walking home on night, and some man was drunk, he shot them both."

"Oh I'm so sorry I never should have asked." Lowe said.

"No it's okay you didn't know." I said.

"Well now that we know about you we should tell you about us." Lightoller said. Lowe spoke up first.

"Well my name is Harold Godfrey Lowe; I was born in north wales. I ran away from home at 14 to work out at sea." Lowe said.

"Now I, my names is Charles Herbert Lightoller, I was born in Chorley, Lancashire. My mother died after I was born and my father later abandoned me. I've been working on ships since I was 13." He said, I felt bad for him he had no parents.

"James I do believe it is your turn." Lowe said. The whole time we were talking James kept quiet.

"Oh yes well my name is James Paul Moody, I was born in Scarborough. I started working at sea at the age of 14. I'm now 24, I have quite an exciting life." He laughed a little and sighed.

"Ms. Jones your uncle wishes to speak with you." 1st officer Murdoch came in.

"Right, I will be there soon Thank you." I said. "Mr. Lowe, Mr. Lightoller, Mr. Moody, it was nice speaking to you." I said I looked over at Moody who looked sad.

"Ms. Jones call me Harold or Harry." I smiled

"Yes call me Lights or Charles." I nodded.

"Call me James if you wish." I looked at me he had a slight smile on his face. I smiled back at him.

"Well then it is only fair that you call me Alison." I smiled and walked out.

James POV*

"Oh Harry, I think James here has taking a liking to our new sixth officer." Lights laughed. I gave Lights a death glare and he and Lowe stopped laughing.

"Mr. Lightoller, but I do believe your right." They both laughed again. I sighed, and walked out of the room. "Idiots."

*Later in the night docking in Southampton*

I walked out on the deck, the moon was in the sky shinning bright down on the ship. I walked over to the railing and looked down into the water, I kept thinking about Alison. Harry and Lights were right, I do like her, but how do I tell her? I walked along the railing and heard someone crying; I walked towards the sound and found Alison sitting on the deck next to the railing with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Alison are you okay?" I asked she looked up at me and had tears running down her face and she was shaking. She shook her dead no and handed me the letter.

Alison,

Sarah was killed last night outside the same bar father and Eric were killed outside. I'm sorry to send this to you before your voyage but you had to know. I'm so sorry darling.

I Love and Miss you,

Mother

I looked down at Alison whose head was in her hands crying harder. I knelt down beside her and put my arm around her. She lost three important people to her; I wanted to cry just seeing her like this. She also had another note in her hand, the front said To: Emily. I wondered who Emily was. She looked up at me and whipped away her tears.

"I'm so sorry James, you can leave if you want I'll be fine here alone." She said her voice shanking.

"I can't leave you like this Alison, here lets go inside and get you a cup of tea." I said. She smiled and I helped her up, we walked into the officer's mess hall and I grabbed two cups and made tea. She sat down at a table and started writing something. I walked over to her and gave her the tea and sat across from her.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"Oh my cousin Emily sent me a letter so I decided to reply to her. You can read it if you want I'm finished It." she said handing me the letter.

Dear Emily,

Hello beautiful, I'm writing to you from the RMS Titanic, I am having a wonderful time, I met the most handsome man today, I can't wait till I come home next month. I'll have some new gossip. With this letter I sent you a little gift. And every time you want me home just remember that

Im already there

Take a look around

Im the sunshine in your hair

Im the shadow on the ground

Im the whisper in the wind

Im your imaginary friend

And I know Im in your prayers

Oh Im already there

I Love you,

Alison May Andrews-Jones"

"Wow, that's really good Alison." He said handing me back the letter. I smiled and took of my necklace that had a little angel on it.

"I got this when I was little and I never took it off, Emily loved it. I told her when the time was right I would give it to her. I think now is a good time." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I think now's a good time to." I said. We finished drinking our tea and walked back out to the deck and looked over the railing. She looked so much happier than earlier, I looked down at her and she looked up at me. The moon shone down on her face, and brought out the blue in her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." I said, I didn't realize I said it she started blushing.

"Thank you James." She said laughing and so I laughed with her. I thought back to when we were drinking tea and the letter she wrote to Emily, she was talking about some guy.

"Hey in the letter what guy were you talking about? Cause you just got here and i… uh we don't want you to get hurt." I said. She smiled.

"I'm looking at him." She said, I leaned down and kissed her lightly. She looked up at me and I saw her eyes sparkle for the first time since I met her. I put my arm around her and we stood looking at the moon shining down on the harbor. All we heard was the water hitting the side of the ship and for that moment it was as if we were the only people on the boat and that nothing else in the world mattered to us.


	3. April 10th, 1912

_**I do not own titanic **_

April 10th, 1912*

Alison POV*

I woke up remembering everything that happened last night. The letter, drinking tea with James, the moon, the kiss. It was 6:00 and boarding didn't start till 7:30, so I decided to get dressed and get out my violin that I brought for when I get to pass time. I walked out on the deck and saw the crew getting ready. I walked to the stern and started to play _Hymn to the sea. _I always liked that song and I was really good at it. I could play it on the flute and piano. I didn't hear James, Harry and lights walk up behind me and listen to me the whole time.

Before I finished I heard them behind me. "I know you guys are there." I said finishing the song.

"How did you know we were there?" James asked. I turned around. "let's just say you three are not the quietest whispers." I said laughing.

"Well anyway, what else can you play?" harry asked.

I can play _nearer my god to thee_." I said. They looked at me surprised.

"Isn't that like a really hard song to play?" lights asked.

"It did take a long time for me to learn but after you get used to it, it's pretty easy." I said smiling. "You guys want me to play it don't you?" I asked they all shook their heads, I saw my uncle walk up behind them.

"Hello gentlemen." My uncle said. The three of them jumped and me and my uncle laughed. It's was 7:00 so I decided I should play the song now. "Okay guys calm down if you want me to play." All four of them stopped laughing a put on serious faces; I chuckled at their faces and started to play. Every few notes I looked up and saw the look on their faces, Harrys face was surprised but peaceful. James was smiling and Light's had tears rolling down his face. When I finished they all clapped and I noticed that other surrounding crew members were clapping and then I noticed the captain walk up.

"Ms. Jones, you have a gift, you really do. One night would you like to play with the band during first class dinner?" the captain asked.

"Oh my I would love to play a song." I smiled. "Well its settled then, tomorrow night you will play, what song would you like?" he asked

"How about hymn to the sea?" I said. The captain smiled. "Yes, I will let the band know. Good day officers." He said and left. I put my violin back in the case and walked with James back to my cabin to put it away. After that we walked down to the third class gangway.

I grabbed James's arm and he turned around, I looked up at him. "Are you sure they won't say anything?" I asked.

"Alison, I promise you they won't say anything." He said. I looked at him, smiled and nodded.

Me and James pushed opened the gangway door and saw two officers at the bottom. We gave them the all go signal letting them know that they could start sending up the passengers. The first group of passengers came aboard and showed us their tickets. James was right the third class passengers they were nice. Then a third class passenger came on.

"Tá mé leithscéal a dhéanamh i nach labhraíonn Béarla." She said. James looked at me and I smiled at him.

"Tá sé ceart go leor i labhairt na héireann." I said. The lady smiled at me and handed me her ticket. "Tá do sheomra E 23. Bain sult as do fanacht." I smiled. The first group of passengers had been let on and we had a few spare minutes before the second group.

"What language was she speaking?" he asked.

"Oh, she was speaking Irish." I said. "How did you learn to speak it?" he asked.

"Well if you listened to me yesterday you would know." I laughed. "My uncle, Thomas Andrews is Irish if you can't tell. So I'm part Irish and I learned to speak it. Sometime to freak people out I talk in my Irish accent which I can make pretty heavy."

"Oh really, say something in your Irish accent." He said. I thought of something to say then I knew what to say.

"Okay. First class passengers think they come first in everything but they don't. Their just a bunch of snobs that I could knock out in a heartbeat. How was that?" I asked, he was laughing. "That was pretty good and so very true and funny." He said.

"Hey you too we need an officer down here!" the officer at the end of the gangway said.

"I'll go down." I said. I walked down the gangway and an officer told me to follow him. I got to the destination and saw someone I wish I never saw.

"Dylan, what are you doing here, I said I never wanted to talk or see you ever again." I yelled.

"I know I know. I just wanted to say bye before-" he was cut off by the sound of the whistles.

"I have to go now!" I screamed. I ran towards the docks and saw them pulling the third class gangway from the door. "Wait I yelled. I ran up the gangway and saw the spacing I had to jump to get to the ship. I ran and jumped and closed my eyes, I felt someone grab my arms but I never felt the ground of the ship. Once I opened my eyes I felt my body being slammed against the ship. "Ahh Oww!" I screamed. I looked up and saw that James had my hands in is hands.

"Alison hang on" he yelled. He pulled me up and I was safely on the ship. I sat down and put my arms around my stomach. "Oww." I yelled out in pain.

"Alison I'm taking you to the infirmary." James said.

"No James I'm fine." I said. "No, you're coming lets go." He said I sighed. "See look you can't even walk." James walked over to me and picked me up.

"Thank you James." I said. "For what?" he asked. "Everything, from saving me from falling off the ship, to helping me last night." I said and smiled at him

"Well then you're very welcome Alison." When we got to the infirmary James sat me on the cot and left to go wait in the hall. The doctor checked my stomach, "Ms. Jones you are quite lucky, you hit the ship pretty hard but you're going to be okay. It will hurt for a little bit but you'll be okay."

"Will it stop hurting before my shift tonight at 8:00?" I asked

"Yes you should be fine by then." He said. I sighed happily. "Thank you." I said and walked out into the hall.

"Alison, are you going to be okay?" James asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm going to be just fine." I said.

7:55*

"Alison it's time for your shift." Harry said. I walked up to the bridge to find James already there.

"Hey." I said. James turned around and smiled. "Hello." He said I walked over and stood next to him.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" I asked. we walked over to the railing. "Not nearly as beautiful as you." He said looking out at the vast ocean. I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled down at me. I felt my face growing hot; he let out a small laugh. "Aye Alison, let's take a walk." He said offering me his arm. We walked along the deck talking about pointless things and laughing over the most randomness things. After we walked the ship 2 times we went to the bridge to get warmed up a little.

"Alison have you ever been in love?" James asked me. I thought about It for a moment.

"No I haven't, have you?" I asked him

"Well not really, but I did meet this girl the other day. She is the most beautiful, wonderfullest, amazing girl I have ever met. And I think I'm in love with her." James said. I looked down sadly "Oh." I said. "And she is standing right next to me." He said I looked up to him with a confused expression. I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off my James kissing me. When we pulled apart I looked into his eyes and saw that they were filled with happiness, and for the first time I saw his eyes sparkle.

"So chief officer Moody has fallen in love with the young 6th officer. Now, the question is does this 6th officer feel the same way?" I said. He looked down at me and sadness filled his eyes, he went to turn around but I grabbed his arm. I looked up at him, "But I have a strong feeling she does." I said smiling, he smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Alison May Andrews-Jones." He said.

"I love you too James Paul Moody." I said. He wrapped his arms around me, and I knew that I made the right choice by taking this job.


	4. Hymn To The Sea

_**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC I ONLY OWN ALISON(:**_

April 11th, 1912

James POV*

I was walking to the first class gangway door to let on a few of the passenger from Queenstown, when I got to the door I was surprised to see Alison there, her hands were behind her back and her back was towards me. I walked up to her and stood behind her. "You know, a young beautiful girl shouldn't be standing here alone." I said, turned around and jumped. "James you scared the living day out of me!" she yelled at me. "I'm sorry darling." I said she turned around and pouted. Walked around and face her and gave her my saddest facial expression. She sighed. "Fine I forgive you." She said "Yay." I said and kissed her cheek before opening the first class door.

"Are you ready Alison?" I asked her. She slowly nodded. "You'll be next to me the whole time so what's to worry about?" she said nervously smiling; I gave her a small smile.

The first people to board were Ruth DeWitt Butaker, her daughter Rose and her Fiancé Cal. Ruth looked at Alison and lightly gasped. "A girl officer, how different." Ruth said with a disgusted voice. "You're an officer?" Rose asked. "Yes I am." Alison said to Rose. "And I happen to be the Niece of Thomas Andrews." Alison said looking at Ruth. Ruth and Cal walked away but Rose held back for a minute. "I think it wonderful that there is a girl officer on this ship. I hope I see you around cause I would like to get to know you better." She said smiling and walked away. "Well Mr. Moody I think that went rather well." Alison said. We laughed and went back to checking tickets.

Alison POV*

After an hour or so we were ready to set sail for New York. James and i were on the 1 to 4 watch and the 8 to 12 watch.

I was standing behind the Quartermaster looking out at the ocean. Then James walked in, "Full ahead full Miss. Jones." He said I let out a small laugh as he did too. "Aye sir." I said in my most serious voice, James walked into the wheelhouse to give the instructions. I heard the bell ring saying the instructions got reached into the boiler room.

I walked out and stood next to the captain. "21 knots sir." He smiled and we stood on the boat deck looking out at the vast ocean in front of us.

Soon it was 5 o'clock and my watch was over, I went to look for James but I didn't see him anywhere so I decided to walk around the boat deck for a little bit. After I finished my walk I went into the bridge and saw it was 6:00. The first class dinner started at 7:00 and I had to get ready to go play with the band at dinner. I looked through my suitcase and found a deep blue evening gown with silver crystals along the neckline and waist of the dress. I curled my hair and pulled it up and a bun and left a few pieces hanging down. I put on some makeup and checked the time. It was 6:50 so I grabbed my Violin and walking up to the bridge. I saw Harry and Lights up there. "Hey guys have you seen James anywhere?" I asked them.

Harry turned around. "No I haven't Ali… Woah, if you don't mind me saying you look beautiful." Harry said. I Laughed "Why thank you Harry." I said. Then I walked away, I was walking down the boat deck till I got to the entrance to the grand staircase. I walked down till I got to the dinning salon and I walked over to the band.

"Hello my name is Alison." I said shaking their hands. "Hi so you're going to be playing Hymn to the Sea with us." He asked "Yes I am." I said. I put down my violin case and opened it up to get out my Violin. When I got it out I looked around the room to see if I could find James. Finally I saw the officers table and saw the captain, Will Murdoch, Joseph Boxhall, Herbert Pitman and James. I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back. "Are you ready?" asked the band leader. "Yes I am." I said.

We started to play and every few notes I looked up at the officers table and saw them staring at me I awe. When I finished the song I put my violin back in its case and walked over to the officers table. "Wow Alison that was amazing." James said smiling at me. "Why thank you James." I said smiling back. After I ate a little me and James walked out on the deck, I looked and saw so many stars.

"There's so many." I said referring to the sky. "They're so vast and endless and beautiful." I said.

"Yes they are." James said. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" he asked. "Why thank you James." I said. We continued to walk then I started to get cold.

"Here take my jacket." James said. I shook my head. "No James keep it." I said.

"Alison." He said. I sighed "Fine."

James smiled, "I love you darling." He said.

"I love you too." I said. We walked to the bridge where we met lights. "it's time for your shift." He said, I looked at the time it was 8:00. "Lights could you stay with James while I go get my uniform on?" he nodded and I left.

When I came back out James and Lights were talking, when they saw me they immediately stopped talking. I eyed them suspiciously but let it go. "Well I'm off, night you two."

"I'm going to go get some tea do you want any?" James asked me. I nodded. "Honey and lemon please." I said. "Okay I'll be back soon."

James POV*

I walked down to Alison's cabin and opened the door, luckily it was unlocked. I walked inside and placed the small box and letter on her bed, I walked out shutting the door and went to the officer's mess to make the tea.

When I walked into the bridge Alison was standing there hands behind her back looking off into the sea.

"Here you go love." I said handing her, her tea. "Thank you." She said. After a while it was 12:00 and Joseph and Will walked out for their shift.

Me and Alison walked back to the officers cabins. "Goodnight darling." I said "goodnight." She said I kissed her cheek and watched her walk into her cabin. I heard he gasp and that's when I hurried up and went into my cabin, Laid down and fell asleep.

Alison POV*

I walked into my cabin and found a box with a letter attached to it. I opened the letter and it read.

Alison,

I love you with all my heart and I want you to always remember that.

I love you.

James.

I smiled at the note and opened the box, when I opened the box I gasped. I saw the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It was a silver locket in the shape of a heart, I opened it and I saw James's officer picture on one side and mine on the other. I opened my door and looked out to see if James was there but he wasn't. I put the necklace on my dresser and got into my bed. I laid down and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Pain after Sunset

_**I Do Not Own Titanic.**_

Alison POV*

I woke up around 6:00 and got dresses. I looked around my very small room and remember last night. I looked on the dresser and I grabbed the Necklace and put it in my pocket. I walked into the mess hall where I saw James, Harry and Will.

"Hello." I said walking in. when I saw the no one replied I said "Hello." Still no answer. Then I sighed. "HELLO GENTLEMEN!" I yelled. They all looked at me their eyes wide with fear.

"Alison hello, did anyone ever tell you that you should be chief officer?" Harry said looking at James who sat there and pouted. "Yes, I mean James here is to kind, we need an officer that's not afraid to raise their voice." Will said. We all looked at James who was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm going to make some tea. James come with me now, I have something to tell you." I said. James got up and walked over to me. "ooo" harry said. "Shut it Harold." I said, and he immediately stopped.

Me and James walked into the kitchen to make some tea. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the necklace and I smiled to myself. I took the necklace out of my pocket and held it up to James.

"James this is beautiful." I said looking at the necklace. "Here let me put it on you." He said taking the necklace, he put it on me and I put my hand over the heart. "Thank you James."

The rest of the day went by the same. Me and James had watch at 1 to 4, then we walked around a little, then went for our 8 to 12 watch. After our watch we walked back to our cabins and fell asleep.

April 12th, 1912

James POV*

I had just woken up and I looked out my window, there was a clear blue sky out. I walked out on deck and noticed it was a little bit warmer today. I walked up to the bridge and saw Harry. "Have you seen Alison?" I asked him and I knew that that was a bad idea. "You mean your Lover." He said. "Harry." I said. "What?" he asked. "Your fired." I said in a serious voice and walked out of the room smiling.

"James! James!" I heard him yell "What?" I asked. "Come on don't fire me I need the money and i-" He said but I cut him off. "Harry relax I was joking, now go back to work." I said laughing. I walked away to go find Alison. After a while of walking around it was time for Alison and I's shift, I walked up to the bridge and saw her standing there her eyes red and she was shaking.

"My god Alison are you okay?" I asked her very concerned. She very slowly turned her head and I saw tears running down her face.

"Yes James I actually am." She said. I looked at her confused. "I saw them James, My father, brother and sister. Last night I was walking along the decks alone because I couldn't sleep, I heard a noise and I stopped and turned around and saw them. They said that they were proud of me and that they were always going to be with me. Then they left." She said. She looked like she was going to cry again but instead she walked out onto the deck and stood there looking into the ocean.

I decided to let her be alone for a while so I walked into the bridge and stood behind the quartermaster. Soon enough it was 4:00 and our shift was over. "Alison do you wanna get something to eat?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded; we walked into the officer's mess and ate some food.

"So how are you?" I asked her

"I'm good and yourself?" she asked.

"I'm good." I said. Then there was an awkward silence. I looked at the time and saw it was 6:00.

"Alison come here, follow me.' I told her

"James where are we going?" she asked. "Shhh." I told her, I put my hands over her eyes and walked her to the bow of the ship.

"Okay are you ready?" I asked her "Yes." She said."

Alison POV*

James took his hands off my eyes and I looked out and saw the most beautiful sunset ever. I gasped and just stared out into the ocean, it was amazing.

"Oh my god James it's beautiful." I whispered. I stared out into the ocean for what seemed like eternity but in reality it was a few minutes. The sun finally set and James and I walked back to the bridge hand in hand. Before our shift I walked down to first class to visit my uncle when I got to the grand staircase a young man walked down.

"Hello darling are you lost?" he asked. "No." I said walking past him but he grabbed my hand. I tried to pull free but he had a very tight grip on my wrist. Then he crossed the line by kissing me I tried to push him off but he was to strong. Then the worst thing that could possibly happen happened. James walked in.

"What is going on here Alison!" he yelled, he was obviously mad, but what I heard come out of his mouth was sadness and hurt.

"James listen please." I yelled.

"No Alison just-just stop." He yelled walking out the door.

"James please!" I yelled crying. I ran out the door. "James!" I yelled but he kept walking away. I collapsed on the deck crying. I stayed there for an hour, then I finally got up and walked to the bridge to check the time it was 7:50 so I went to my room before my shift. '_My shift with James.' _I thought. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were red and I just looked like a mess. I put my uniform on and walked out into the bridge. I saw James standing there and I felt the tears threating to fall, so I walked out onto the deck. While I was standing there I started to get cold and realized I forgot my jacket. I decided to stand there and forget about my coat. _'I'll just be cold and empty.'_ I thought. Then I decided to take a walk and after 2 hours or so I started to get dizzy. Then I fell to the deck and blackness took over.

James POV*

I saw Alison walk out onto the deck and she had no jacket. I felt bad because she looked really cold but I pushed that thought aside and kept my eyes on the ocean. i myself started to get cold and walked into the officers mess to make tea, when I came back out Alison was gone. After an hour of walking the bridge of the ship I decided to check for Alison to make sure everything was okay with what she was watching of the ship.

I walked down towards the stern of the ship and I saw something lying on the deck. When I got closer I noticed it was a person but then I saw it wasn't just any person it was Alison. When I got to her I checked her pulse and noticed it was slow. I picked her up and rushed her the elevator to take us down to the infirmary. While we were in the elevator I noticed she still had the necklace I gave her on. I smiled at that but then I realized what she had done and my smile faded. When we got to the deck the infirmary was on I hurried her into the room.

"What happened to her?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know I found her past out on the deck and her pulse was slow." I said nervous.

"Did she have a jacket on?" he asked. I shook my head 'no'

"Okay. How long was she outside for?" he asked.

"About 2 or 3 hours." I said.

"Did anything happen in the past few hours?" he asked.

I nodded. "I caught her kissing someone and she kept trying to say something to me but I left." I said. He looked and me and nodded.

"Well I don't know about all that stuff but what I do think happened is she is falling into a depression." He said. "Even if your mad at her, watch her. Look at how she eats and interacts with other people." He said.

"I'll keep her here over night and when she wakes up tomorrow I'll send her up." He said.

"Okay." I said. I looked at her and then I left.

When I got up to the bridge Harry was there. "What happened James?" he asked me.

I looked at the time it was 12:00. "She's depressed." I said and walked into my cabin.


	6. What have i done?

_**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC**_

April 13th, 1912

Alison POV*

I woke up this morning and looked around and noticed I wasn't in my cabin.

"Oh where am i?" I asked

"You're in the infirmary." The doctor said. "Why?" I asked

"Mr. Moody found you passed out last night on the deck. i did a few tests last night and form what I'm seeing your starting to come down with hypothermia." He said. James brought me here? Hmm.

"Oh I'll have to thank him later. And how do I get rid of it?" I said with no emotion. "Stay warm. Drink lots of tea, and keep you're jacket on. Okay, you are free to go. But give this note to Mr. Moody you can't do you two shifts tonight you don't want to risk getting hurt." He said I nodded and left.

I walked down the hall to the elevators and went up to the bridge. I saw Harry, James and Lights talking. I walked in and felt weak, I was tired and I could barely walk. My eyelids felt heavy and I felt dizzy again. They all looked at me with concerned looks. I finely got the strength to walk and hand them the note and then I walked into my cabin and fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later and felt a little better; I got up and walked into the mess hall. Will, James, Harry and Lights were all sitting at a table but I walked over to the other side of the room and sat. I didn't realize it but I must have been sitting there for hours staring at nothing.

James POV*

Alison was sitting there for 3 hours staring at nothing, and she wasn't eating at all. "Someone should go talk to her." Will spoke up. "Will's right." Harry said in his welsh accent. "I'll go if no one else wants to." Harry said looking at me. He got up and walked over to Alison.

Alison POV*

I saw Harry walking over to me. "Hello Alison are you okay?" he asked me. "Oh yes I'm just wonderful." I said trying to sound happy. "Alison I know you're not okay." He said, I sighed. "Fine I'm horrible Harry." I said getting up and walking out of the mess hall.

I walked into my cabin and started to cry. I couldn't take it I had to do something but what? I decided to go talk to my uncle for a little bit. When I got to his cabin I knocked on his door.

"Alison darling what brings you here?" he asked. "Oh just a little bored and wanted to talk to someone." I said

"Why don't you talk to James?" he asked. "We got into a little disagreement." I said. "Oh darling I'm sorry." He said. "Don't worry you didn't know." I said.

We sat for hours talking about pointless stuff and he showed me the blueprints of Titanic. He knew this ship like the back of his hand and I almost did. He showed me routes to get from one point of the ship to another faster. I looked at the time and it was 7:00 I told him that I should get going and then I left. When I walked outside I felt weak again and a wave of sadness took over me. I walked to the railing of the stern of the ship and I climbed over the railing.

I knew the water was going to be beyond cold. I fell through thin ice once and you couldn't think of anything but that pain. My thoughts were interrupted by a girls yelling.

"Stop don't jump!" I turned around and saw Rose.

"Rose?" I asked her. She nodded. "Your that officer. I still think it's amazing that you're an officer, but why are you hanging off the back of the ship?" she asked me.

"I got into a fight with the man I love and he is mad at me and I just don't feel like I belong here anymore." I said.

"I know how it feels Miss…" she started. 'Miss. Jones but you can call me Alison." I said.

"well I know how it feels Alison. But killing yourself won't help the problem it will only make it worse. The person you love will feel guilty and take the blame for you killing yourself and they'll end up hurting or killing themselves. And if he truly does love you, he'll come back to you, and when he does you won't want to be gone." she said, she held out her hand. "Come back over Alison I'll help you." I took her hand and as I stepped up my boot slipped. I had one hand on the railing and another in Roses hand.

"Jack help!" I heard Rose yell. I looked up and saw a young man next to her and from his looks he was 3rd class. "Oh god." He said. "here give me your other hand." He said. I gave him my hand and they both tried to pull me onto the ship but they couldn't.

"Help me!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. "Help us!" Rose yelled. "Someone's coming." Rose said I looked up and saw Harry between Rose and Jack.

"Oh my god Alison what the heck." He took my and that was in Roses and he and Jack pulled me onto the ship.

"Alison why did you do that?' Harry asked me.

"James." I whispered and walked off. Harry turned to Rose and Jack.

Harry POV*

"Do you guys know what happened?" I asked. The boy shook his head but the girl spoke up.

"She said something about getting into a fight with the man she loved. But I talked her out of jumping off the ship, when she tried to climb the rail she slipped." The girl said.

I nodded. "So she really is depressed." I said. "Thank you both so very much." I said before walking off.

I walked into the bridge and saw James standing there.

"James do you want to know what I just witnessed?" I asked him

"What?" He asked me.

"I saved Alison from killing herself." I said, James looked at me with a shocked expression. "Yes, she slipped off the back of the stern. It was because she got into a fight with the person she loved. James she really is depressed and it's getting bad, you have to talk to her." I said and walked away.

Alison POV*

I walked into my room and decided I'll do tomorrow night's shift but I'll sleep tomorrow morning. I looked in my mirror and the first thing I saw was the necklace James had given me. I sighed and took it off and laid it on my dresser. I got changed and laid down and fell into a peaceful slumber.

James POV*

I really do have to talk to her, she's going to get herself hurt or killed and it's going to be my fault. I walked around the boat deck once before walking to my cabin to go to sleep. Before I got into my "Bed" I saw a piece of paper on my dresser.

James,

Talk to her.

She's going to get hurt James. Please we hate seeing her like this and you're not as happy as you were when you were with her. James she opened up your eyes and showed you the world from a different view then you own.

Harry.

I put the note down and sighed.

"What have I done." I asked myself. I sat down on my bed and thought for a few minutes, then I decided to go to sleep.


	7. 11:40

_**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC**_

April 14th 1912.

Alison POV*

I woke up and it was 9:00 to get ready for the Sunday church service. I put on my officers uniform and walked out onto the deck and looked at the ocean before walking away. I gave a slight smile at every one I passed walking towards the grand staircase. When I got to the staircase I walked down and saw that only a few people were in the dinning salon for the service. _'They'll be coming soon it is early' _I thought. When I walked in all the officers had to sit in the front next to the captain. I looked at the chairs and saw they were marked with names and sure enough next to my chair was _Chief Officer. _I sighed, I walked to my chair and sat down I looked next to me and saw Harry and Lights, I gave them a small smile. Then James walked in and I looked down, I didn't want to be reminded of what was.

After the service we all walked out and I had tears streaming down my face. I walked to the staircase and felt someone grab my hand I turned around and saw James.

"Alison listen to me. Please." He begged.

"James." I sighed. "Something's just aren't met to happen." I said and felt more tears streaming down my cheeks as I looked into his eyes. I shook my head and turned around and walked up the stairs.

James POV*

After she walked up the stairs all I did was stand there. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked next to me and saw Thomas Andrews.

"Don't worry Mr. Moody, she's just shaken up. She'll come around before the voyage ends. I'll make sure of that. You two made each other happy I could see it in both of your eyes." He said.

I put my head in my hands "I've ruined everything." I said.

"No James you haven't, just give her time." He said and walked away. I sighed and walked out onto the deck. I walked towards the stern and looked down at the water. After a while I turned around and saw families of 3rd class outside playing with their families. I smiled and then I thought of Alison; I walked back towards the grand staircase and I heard someone playing the piano. I walked into the dining salon and saw Alison playing the Piano.

'_I didn't know she could play piano too'_ I thought. I smiled at her and remembered what her uncle said and with that I silently walked out of the room and to the bridge.

"James just the man I wanted to see." I heard harry say to me.

"What?" I asked

"Did you talk to her?" he asked, I sighed. "I tried." I said. He looked at me and gave a small smile, but had sad eyes. "I'm sorry." He said and walked away.

I looked down at the floor and got lost in thought.

Alison POV*

I was playing the piano and I heard someone walk in and out of the room. I turned around and saw no one there. I got up and walked to the doorway and saw James walking away with a rose in his hand. I felt tears threating to fall. I walked out of on the deck and walked into the mess hall to make some tea. Like yesterday, I sat at a different table then the other officers and I could tell by their looks that something was wrong, but I didn't question it.

Later that evening my uncle came up to the bridge and asked me to join him for diner with some of the other first class passengers. I agreed and he told me to be at the grand staircase at 6:30, I looked at the time and it was 5:45. I excused myself to go get ready.

I walked into my cabin and got out my purple evening gown. It was long and proofed out at the bottom, from the waist up it there was silver gems and diamonds on it. I found my silver heels and I put my hair up in a bun and left a few strands down. I put on diamond earrings and the locket James got me. Then I clipped a silver butterfly into my bun and checked the time. It was 6:20. _'Wow it does take time to get ready.' _I thought. I took one last look at myself and walked out of the room, I walked into the mess hall real fast to tell what ever officer was in there to tell James that I would be late for our shift due to dinner with my uncle.

I walked into the mess hall and found Harry. When he heard me walk in he looked up and his eyes widened.

"Wow Alison you look beautiful." He said. I smiled and laughed. "Thank you, could you tell James I might be late for our shift because my uncle is making me eat dinner with him?" I asked. "Yes I will let him know." He said. I thanked him and walked up to the bridge and saw Will and Lights.

"Will, Lights." I said nodding in hello. They both looked at me "Alison, wow." Lights said. Will smacked him on the back of his head and i laughed walking away.

I got out onto the deck and saw the sky turning an orange color and smiled. I walked down the deck and when I got to the grand staircase doors I saw my uncle there talking to someone but I couldn't make out who it was. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors. I walked down the stairs and saw that my uncle was talking to James, and it was too late for me to walk away. They both looked up and I flashed a small smile.

"Alison darling you look lovely." My uncle said.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him, then I looked over at James who looked sad and hurt; he looked over at me and gave me a small smile before walking away. I sighed and remembered when I saw him with the rose earlier.

"Alison what time is your shift tonight?" my uncle asked.

"8:00, I should probably leave at 7:55." I said. He nodded and we walked into the dining salon where I flashed a fake smile and forced laughter. When we got to the table my uncle introduced me to the people who were sitting there. I looked next to me and saw Rose, I gave her a slight kick in the foot and she turned and looked at me then she smiled.

"Alison it's a pleasure to see you here." Rose said.

"It's a pleasure to be here." I said happily but my eyes told otherwise.

"Oh your that girl who's an officer." Rose's mother, Ruth said to me.

"Why yes I am." I said looking at her. My uncle must have noticed what Ruth was doing and he cut in.

"Everyone this is my darling Alison." I smiled at everyone.

"Mr. Andrews you know her?" Ruth asked with a disgusted voice. I raised my eyebrow at her and waited for my uncle's reply.

"Why yes I do Ruth, Alison here is my Niece." He said smiling at me. The rest of the dinner went smoothly me and Rose mostly talked I did get a few questions about being an officer but that's mostly it. Around 7:55 I excused myself and walked back out on the deck to go get ready for my shift. I walked through the bridge and James was standing there alone besides the quartermaster. James looked at me sadly and turned back to look out at the ocean. I walked into my cabin and got changed into my officer's uniform. I look out my hair and I took off my jewelry. I took the locket and dropped it into my pocket and then I walked up to the bridge. This time I made sure I had my officer's jacket and I walked out onto the deck.

I looked at the ocean and it looked like a thin sheet of black ice, not a breath of wind to make it move. _Wow the ocean's so still, it will make icebergs harder to see. _I thought to myself.

I walked around the ship for a while trying to stay warm but after a while I walked to the mess hall to make some tea, when I finished my tea I walked down the hall with it in my hands. As I got closer to the bridge I heard the sound of three bells ring and then I heard the phone. I started walking faster and then I got to the phone.

"Is anyone there?" I heard fleet asked frantically

"Yes what do you see?" I asked

"Iceberg right ahead!" he yelled.

"Thank you." I said. I walked through the door to see James. He turned around. "Iceberg right ahead." I shouted. He ran next to me, we both shouted "Hard to starboard."

James ran to the wheelhouse to send instructions down to the boiler room. I heard the ring of a bell signaling that the instructions were received.

"The helms hard over." I heard quartermaster Hitchens say.

"Helms hard over sir." I called to James who didn't respond. After a few seconds he asked. "Is it hard over?"

"Yes it is sir, hard over." I said. i looked at the berg and saw the ship finally turning but then I heard something.

"It's gonna hit!" I heard someone yell then I heard the sound of ice scraping against metal and the deck started to shake. James turned around and I looked up to meet his glaze. Ran past me to close the watertight doors and he ran back out pushing me spilling my tea. But he placed a hand on my back as if saying sorry.

We walked into the wheelhouse then James spoke up. "Note the time, enter it in the log." He said I looked at him with fear in my eyes and nodded. I looked at the clock. 11:40.


	8. An Ocean of Memories

_**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC**_

April 14th 1912. 11:45

Alison POV*

I walked over to the other side of the wheelhouse and wrote in the long, "11:40 iceberg collision." I sighed. The captain walked out from his room.

"What was at Mr. Moody?" he asked

"An iceberg sir I put her hard to starboard and ran her engines full astern but it was to close and she hit." He said nervous. James, the captain and I walked out on the deck and saw all the ice.

"Mr. Moody round all staff, Miss. Jones get your uncle." He said me and James both nodded and walked our separate ways.

I rushed down the halls to my uncle's suite. I got to his room and banged on the door. When he answered it he looked surprised.

"Alison what brings you hears? Aren't you on watch?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, but something has happened." I said he nodded telling me to go on. There were people walking past us so I whispered in his ear. "We've struck an iceberg." He looked at me with wide eyes. "You're sure?" I nodded "Yes I was on watch." He motioned me to come in.

"Here help me carry these to the wheelhouse." He said handing me some blueprints of the ship and we walked out of his room to the wheelhouse. We walked into the captains office and laid down a blueprint of the ship and then Ismay walked in.

"Why have we stopped?" he asked demanding

"We've struck an iceberg." Captain said.

"Well when can we get underway?" Ismay asked my uncle who was talking to the carpenter.

"Water 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes… in the forepeak… in all three holds… and in boiler room six." My uncle said.

"That's correct." Captain said.

"Oh my god." I whispered, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around and saw James.

"Five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached. But not five. Not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads… at E Deck… from one to the next… back and back. There's no stopping it." my uncle said.

"What does this mean?" Ismay asked and everyone turned to him but it was me who spoke up.

"What does this mean? You idiot it means the ship will sink!" I said yelling at him. Then everyone turned and looked at me. And with that I marched out of the room.

"Who does she think she is yelling at me and saying my ships going to sink?" he asked.

"I think she's my niece and she is right. No matter what we do from now Titanic will founder." My uncle said.

"But this ship can't sink." Ismay said.

"She's made of iron sir. I assure you she can, and she will. It is a mathematical certainty." My uncle said.

"How much time?" captain asked. My uncle thinks for a second then he looks at the captain.

"An hour, two at most." He said sadly.

"How many aboard Mr. Moody?" captain asked.

"2,200 souls aboard sir." James said.

I walked out on the deck sadness filling my eyes. I knew the ship was going to sink and that their weren't enough lifeboats on board for even half the passengers. I sighed and walking into my cabin, what's the point in living if I have nothing to live for? I asked myself. Then I thought of James, so I got out a pen and a piece of paper with the White Star Line flag on it.

Dear James,

I am so very sorry James but I didn't kiss him, if only you believed me. Words can't describe how sorry I am James. But I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. As I write this to you James the ship is slowly sinking, as for me I don't know what I'll do. Just remember that I'll always love you and you'll always be in my heart. Try not to forget me and I'll always be watching over you. Always.

Im already there

Dont make a sound

Im the beat in your heart

Im the moonlight shining down

Im the whisper in the wind

And Ill be there until the end

Can you feel the love that we share

Oh Im already there

I know I'll see you again one day a long time from now, but just know you'll always be in my heart.

Love Always and Forever Yours

Alison May Andrews-Jones

I closed the letter and put it in an envelope and wrote James on the front. I put it in my pocket along with the locket and took one last look at my cabin and walked out the door. I sighed and walked out onto the deck and looked at the officers who were cranking the lifeboats into the davits.

"Alison we need you help down here!" I looked down the deck towards the voice and saw Harry and James. James was struggling to tell some seamen how to crank the lifeboats in. I walked down the deck and pushed the seamen out of the way and I turned to the davits. I looked at it and remembered my uncle showing me how to do it. I looked up from what I was doing and looked at the James, Harry and the few seamen behind me.

"Well what are you waiting for help me!" I yelled they all moved to the other side of the lifeboat and cranked it into the davit and we swung it of the side of the sinking ship. The captain walked up behind us and James walked up to him with me behind him.

"We are swung out and ready sir!" James yelled over the noise. "Hadn't we better get the woman and children in the boats sir?" he asked the captain slightly nodded. "Sir?" James asked.

"Yes woman and children first." He said. James turned to me and nodded his head and we walked back to the lifeboat.

"Right everyone come towards me." He shouted over the loud noise that died off. "Good, now for the time being I will only allow woman and children." He said and me and him started to help them into the boats. After about 15 minutes the boat was full and Harry got into the boat and me and lowered it.

Then we moved to the next boat after I helped crank it into the davits I turned towards Lights and James. I knew there were other boats that needed to be launched and that this boat had enough crew to launch it without me and I didn't know if I would ever see them again. I walked to lights and gave him a hug.

"Good luck to you Lights." I said smiling up to him. He hugged me back. "And to you to Alison." Then I walked over to James. I felt tears in my eyes I walked over to him and hugged him and I reached into my pocket, I gave him a kiss on his cheek and handed him the letter before walking off into the crowed.

James POV*

Alison ran off into the crowed and I looked at what she left in my hand, I saw an envelope that had my name on the front so I opened it and read it:

Dear James,

I am so very sorry James but I didn't kiss him, if only you believed me. Words can't describe how sorry I am James. But I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. As I write this to you James the ship is slowly sinking, as for me I don't know what I'll do. Just remember that I'll always love you and you'll always be in my heart. Try not to forget me and I'll always be watching over you. Always.

Im already there

Dont make a sound

Im the beat in your heart

Im the moonlight shining down

Im the whisper in the wind

And Ill be there until the end

Can you feel the love that we share

Oh Im already there

I know I'll see you again one day a long time from now, but just know you'll always be in my heart.

Love Always and Forever Yours

Alison May Andrews-Jones

After I read it I felt tears swell up in my eyes and I turned to Lights who looked at me with a confused and concerned look. I shook my head 'no' and put my head in my hands and sighed. I looked back up and then knew that I had to help as many people as I could for Alison's sake.

"Lights man this boat." I said. lights looked at me and nodded.

"James promises me you'll get in a boat." Lights said.

"I will Lights don't worry." I said, he got in the boat and I lowered it.

"Lower way, left and right together." I yelled.

When the boat reached the water the ropes were cute and I watched it float away. Then I walked down the deck till I found collapsible A on the deck with seamen trying to get the davits cranked in.

Alison POV*

I was on deck trying to get collapsible A cranked into the davits. After we got it into the davits water started creeping up the deck I started to panic.

"There's no time! Cut them; cut them if you have to!" I shouted the water was rising up fast and it was at my waist. I was helping people into the boat I helped cut the rest of the ropes and the boat was free. I watched It float off the deck and out to the ocean.

James POV*

I was near the bow and there was one lifeboat left and not many people near it and they needed an officer to man the boat so I got in and the boat was lowered. When we reached the water we cut the ropes and floated away from the sinking ship. I looked at the passengers in the boat but only recognized one person, Thomas Andrews. He looked guilty and I saw sadness in his eyes as he stared at the ship he created. He looked up and noticed me. I gave him a small smile despite what was happening.

Alison POV*

I was walking up the deck after realizing there were no more boats then I noticed the band playing a familiar tune. I walked up to them and listened to them playing 'Nearer my god to thee'. I smiled at them "I would join you but I left my Violin in my cabin." I said sadly. Then one of them handed me their Violin and told me to play, I took it from him and started to play along with them. When the song ended and I handed the man back his violin and I stopped and stood still on the deck and looked around me. Everything was moving in slow motion and I felt myself be pushed off the side of the ship into the frigid cold waters of the Atlantic Ocean. I saw away from the ship and found part of a door or something and got up on it so I was out of the water. About 10 minutes later the most beautiful ship I had ever seen had vanished under the water.

I looked around at everyone and then I looked down at my whistle and I started to blow it. "Return the boats!" I yelled over and over again between breaths. I realized after a while that it was no use and that my fate was sealed.

I lay on my back and looked up at the star light sky and visions filled my mind. There were visions of me and James first meeting to our first kiss to when he gave me the locket. The I remember the locket and how I put it in my pocket. I reached into and pulled out the locket and opened it which was hard since I couldn't feel my fingers. But when I got it open I looked at James's picture and just prayed that he got into a boat. I closed it but kept a firm grip on it and I felt my eyes getting heavier and I finally couldn't take it so I closed my eyes and let the blackness take over.


	9. Is anyone alive out there?

_**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC**_

James POV*

I looked at all the bodies in the water and felt tears in my eyes knowing that Alison could be out there. Then I rounded up a few boats and tried to clear out a boat for us to go back and find survivors.

"Harry come with me." I said to Harry who was in the boat next to me. He climed over and got into my boat with a few other seamen and we went back to look for survivors. If there were any.

"Do you see any moving?" I asked.

"No sir these are all dead." A seaman said. I sighed. I shone the light from the flash light I had over all the bodies. All was silent except for the oars against the water and the trembling breathes from the bitter cold of the icy air. Then I heard it, the sound of someone swimming.

"Hello?" I yelled and asked and put the light from my flash light towards my left and I saw a young man swimming towards the boat. When he got to the boat we pulled him up and wrapped him in blankets and he sat up looking at the water then Harry spoke up.

"You're the boy who was with the girl that saved Alison from jumping off the ship." Harry said to the boy who looked at him for a second and nodded

"Yep that's me, Jack Dawson." He said holding out his shaking hand and me and harry shook it.

"Thank you for saving her, she was my world. But now I don't know where she is." I said looking out at the water.

"Hello can anyone here me?" Harry shouted in his Welsh accent. I shone my light to the right of me and then I saw something shine.

"Row to the right men." I said I kept my light on the thing that was shining and when I got close enough to see what it was I saw a whistle. Then we got next to the body and I gasped. Alison.

I opened her hand to see the locket I had given her I took it and put it in my pocket. Then I took her wrist to see if I could feel a pulse and I felt a very slow pulse, like when I found her passed out on deck.

"Harry help me pull her in!" I shouted when we pulled her into the boat we wrapped her In blankets and just prayed she would make it until the rescue ship made it.

After a half an hour of searching we found no more and returned to the boats, to wait. Wait to die, wait to live, or wait for our absolution that would never come.

Alison POV*

They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die. But before I fell asleep in the ocean I made a wish. I wished for a second chance and that's when the blackness took over.

I woke up to a bright white room I looked around and saw them. My father, brother and sister.

"But you guys are dead, does that mean-" I started to say but was cut off by my father.

"Ali dear, you almost died but you are not completely dead yet, you have the choice to come with us or go back. I know how happy you were with that boy so I had to keep you alive, I mean look at him now." He said I looked down and saw James covering me with blankets trying to keep me warm.

I felt a tears going down my cheek. "Alison you two made each other happy you have to be with him. He's nothing without you, and your nothing without him." My sister said.

"Alison he is one of the nicest people I see and I know he won't hurt you. I can feel it and see it in his eyes." My brother said.  
>"I trust you'll make the right choice darling." My father said he came up and gave me a hug as did my brother and sister.<p>

"We'll see you soon Ali, but not too soon." They all smiled at me and walked thought a light. I smiled knowing they were in a better place. I looked down at James and knew I had to go back.

I woke up looking at the sky which was still black and filled with stars, but all I heard was silence. I looked next to me and saw James sitting next to me with his head in his hands. It sounded like he was crying but I couldn't tell. I kept my eyes opened and I put my hand on his hand. He took his head out his hands and looked at me.

"Alison?" he whispered. I'm guessing Harry heard him because he looked over at me too.

"James." I said my throat hurt so it came out sounding scratchy. He smiled down at me and I felt my world stop. Oh how I have been longing to see that smile, the smiled filled with happiness and love.

"Oh Alison are you okay?" he asked me. I got the strength to finally talk.

"I'm fine now but I saw them again James. They told me to come back." I said slowly. My back started to hurt so I sat up next to James. "James?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you know if my uncle is still alive?" I asked him

"Yes he is Alison." He said i sighed in relief.

I rested my head against his shoulder and he put his arm around me. I listened to the waves hit the small boat. How could something so beautiful and peaceful be so violent and deadly?

Finally after hours of waiting the sun started to rise and we spotted smoke from behind an iceberg. Then after a few minutes a ship appeared from behind the iceberg. James got up and lit a flare waving it back and forth.

I looked up at him and looked back to the ship. As we rowed towards the ship our lifeboat was the last to be taken aboard. I looked at the other boy in the boat and recognized it at the boy that was with Rose when she saved me. I told him to go before me because he looked in a worse condition then me. Harry climbed up next and he helped me climb up and when I got safely on the ship James climbed up behind me.

"Alison we should take you to the hospital on deck." James said. I just nodded since I was too cold and tired to put up a fight. He walked me to the hospital on the deck.

"I'll be back they are having an officers meeting." He said

"Um James?" I asked

"Yes." I said "You do know I am an officer right?" I asked him.

"Oh yes well, since you are here I'll let them know you are alright." He said I smiled and he walked away.

James POV*

I walked out on the deck and saw all the crying passengers who lost everything. I walked towards the _Carpathia's _bridge where I met up with the other officers and the _Carpathia's _captain, Captain Rostron. I walked up to him and shook his hand. "James Moody, _Titanic's _chief officer." I said.

"Yes I know, if you don't mind me asking what happened that night?" he asked me.

"Well at 11:40 we hit an iceberg on the starboard side along the bow. I help launch lifeboats but I knew I would have to get in one and so I did. At 2:20 she went under. Later on Harold Lowe and I went back to try and find any survivor's. We found a few including our young 6th officer Alison Jones. She is alive but I took her to the hospital just in case." I said.

"Well Mr. Moody, you are a brave man." He said shaking my hand and walking away. I turned around to look at what was left of my crew. I saw Light's, boxhall and Harry.

"What happened to Will, Smith and Pitman?" I asked the crew and it was boxhall that spoke up.

"I saw captain Smith lock himself in the bridge, I heard Will shot himself in the temple and pitman I don't know what happened to him." The officer said.

I sighed and Lights spoke up. "I think we should pray for them." He said we all nodded and we bowed our heads for a minute.

"James, how's Alison?" I saw Lights and Harry looking at me.

"She's fine I think, we should go check on her." I said they both nodded and followed me into the hospital.

"Hello may I help you?" asked a young lady with a nurses uniform.

"Uh yes we are looking for Alison Jones." I said. she nodded and looked at her clipboard.

"Yes she is right over there." She pointed to a girl with her back to us.

"Thank you." I said and we walked over to her.

"Alison?" I asked. She didn't move or say anything she continued to stare at the floor. "Alison? Are you okay?" I asked her. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. She turned to us and looked us all in the eyes.

"It's all my fault." She said. Me, harry and Lights exchanged looks before Harry spoke up.

"Alison it's not your fault, if it's anyone's fault it's Ismays fault for ordering more speed." Harry said.

"No it's my fault, I didn't get to the phone In time to let James no the iceberg was right in bloody front of us." She said

"Alison it wasn't your fault no matter how soon you got there the ship was going too fast and the iceberg was to close. No matter what we did she would have hit." Lights said.

I sighed I really hated seeing her like this. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"Alison darling please stop taking this out on yourself, Harry's right love if it's anyone's fault it's Ismay's. If he didn't order more speed we'd all still be on the Ship." I said

Alison gasped. "The ship, _Titanic _oh the beautiful ship, my uncle must be so sad right now." She said.

"Would you like me to go find him?" I asked her, she looked at me and nodded. I kissed her forehead and walked out the door to find her uncle but then I ran into the last person I'd ever want to see.


	10. A Second Chance

_**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC**_

James POV*

"What are you doing here?" I asked the young man.

"Oh your that officer that got mad at the pretty young lady." He said smirking. "Why do you like her? She's not that pretty." He said and I got mad.

"Alison is the most beautiful girl I know, now why don't you turn around and leave." I said.

"Actually maybe I'll go visit the lovely officer." He said walking past me. But then I grabbed his arm and turned him around and punched him right in the nose. Then I walked away to find Thomas Andrews. I walked along the decks before I noticed someone standing off looking out at the ocean. It was Andrews. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alison want's you." I said I told him where she was and he walked off leaving me to stand there and look out into the icy waters of the Atlantic ocean that took the lives of innocent people.

Alison POV*

I sat on my bed staring at the floor Harry and Lights left to go get something to eat. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to see my uncle, I don't think I could have been any happier to see him. "Oh uncle, I'm so glad you survived." I jumped up and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"How did you get off? I mean surely I thought you'd stay on the ship." I said.

"Well I wanted to but Officer Murdoch forced me to get in." he said. I nodded. "What about you?" he asked me.

"Well, I was helping launch one of the collapsible boats and the water was up to my waist. After I freed the boat it floated off and there weren't any more boats. I figured I was done, and then I got pushed off the side of the ship. I swam towards a board I found in the water and stayed on there. I must have fallen asleep cause next thing I know I was in a lifeboat with James and Harry." I said. "But I did remember saying something, I remember wishing for a second chance." I said.

"Well Alison, it looks like you had a few guardian angels watching over you." He said. He then excused himself and left the room. I decided to lie down and take a nap.

When I woke up a few hours later I got up and walked out on the deck, it was dark out and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. I looked up and thought out loud. "Yeah, I guess I did have a few guardian Angels looking out for me." I said smiling up to the sky.

I looked back out to the dark ocean and felt a little bit of wind blow through my hair.

"What is a young girl like you doing out here alone?" I heard someone ask and I turned around and saw Harry.

"I was trying to get some fresh air, but if you want me to leave I will." I said trying to sound sad.

"No you can stay out here if you want." He said and we both laughed.

I sighed. "Is something wrong Alison?" he asked me.

"Why did this have to happen?" I asked, I knew he wouldn't have an answer, no one would.

"I don't know, I really don't." he said sadly.

"So many people lost loved ones, they lost everything they had, their whole world shattered and gone." I said.

"Well now you know how James felt when you didn't talk to him. You should have seen him when he found you almost frozen to death in the water." He said looking down at me. I felt really bad, not only was I upset but James was to.

"Oh my god I caused him that much pain?" I thought out loud. "I feel so bad now." I said looking up and Harry.

"Maybe you should tell him that yourself." He said to me. I nodded. "Maybe I should but when?" I said to harry.

"How about now." He said pointing behind us. I turned around and saw James walking towards the other side of the ship. I sighed, "But what if he doesn't forgive me?" I asked. "I mean when he was being nice to me what if it was just because I almost died?"

"Alison you know how said a lot of people lost everything in the world to them during the sinking?" he asked me. I nodded, "Yeah why?"

"Alison you are James's world." he said looking at me before walking off. I sighed and thought for a minute before walking over to James.

I stood behind him '_It's now or never' _I thought to myself. "Hey." I said walking next to him.

"Hi." Was all he said not even moving, he kept his eyes locked on the ocean.

"So um, how are you?" I asked him obviously nervous.

"I've been better." He said with no emotion at all. I sighed and wanted to cry.

"James we have to talk." I said looking up at him.

"But we just we're talking." He said.

"James." I said in a serious voice.

"Fine let's go sit somewhere." He said taking my hand and walked towards the back of the ship. We found an empty bench away from all the people and sat down. "So what did you want to talk about?" he said looking at me.

"I just wanted to say sorry, for everything. I've obviously caused you a lot of pain in the last few days." I said looking at me.

"Alison." He started to say.

"James do you know what it's like to almost die freezing to death?" I asked him. He looked at me confused but then he shook his head.

"Freezing to death isn't that bad. You slowly start to dream and fall into a deep sleep that you'll never wake up from. You know how they say your life flashes before your eyes when you start to die? Well it does. I saw my whole life as if I lived it. It's like watching a movie of your life that lasts forever when it's only seconds long. Before I fell asleep I made a wish, I wished for a second chance. James you saved me from dying, you gave me my second chance." I said with tears forming in my eyes, I looked at James who had tears in his eyes as well.

"Alison yes I was upset when I saw you with that guy but that's not the point. The point is you almost dying. The point is you trying to kill yourself. The point is that if you actually died or if you actually jumped I would have blamed myself. Alison your my world and if you hadn't made it on this ship I wouldn't have either." He said looking at me in the eyes. I tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes but I failed at that and started to cry harder than I have ever cried before. I heard him sigh. "The point is, is that no matter what I'll always love you." He said I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me. I tried to smile up at him but I couldn't.

"You're the reason I'm alive James your my second chance." I said whipping my tears.

"Come one darling stop crying, let's go inside and get some tea." He said taking my hand I nodded and we walking inside.

We sat in silence as we drank our tea, until James spoke up.

"Alison?" he asked

"Yeah." I said

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked me I looked deep into his brown eyes and thought.

"How can I be mad at the person who saved my life?" I asked him. We finished out tea and walked out onto the deck where the stars we're shining bright in the sky. We walked over to the rail of the ship and looked out to the ocean. I looked up at James who kept looking out at the water. I turned back and looked at the sky and saw three shooting stars race across the sky.

"Thank you." I whispered into the icy cold air and I knew that at that moment I had gotten my second chance at life.


	11. IMPORTANT READ

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I was going to keep this story going but I figured this was a perfect ending and since I was going to make it longer I decided to do a sequel. **_

_**There are a few things I did change out of this story…**_

1: Alison was supposed to die in the water, but then I figured there wouldn't be much of a story after that.

2: James and Alison were going to die… but then I didn't like that

3: This was supposed to be a completely different story… I won't say what it would be about because I might make it a story later.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this story, and I am going to do a sequel soon. But until then,**

**Love Always and Forever Yours**

**P.S. If you guys have any ideas for the sequel PLEASE PM me I will use them(:**


End file.
